


Pow

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, but i know it's like everyones fantasy, its filthy and dirty, rick and stan fuck after stan wins a boxing match, teen stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Stan wins a boxing match and Rick helps him celebrate in the locker room. *wink wink*





	

Noise.

 

With a room full of screaming, cheering, jeering people, it was hard to focus on just one, but there was only one voice that mattered to Stan Pines. 

 

The voice in question belonged to Rick Sanchez, a blue haired young man in the front row in tight jeans, black sleeveless t-shirt, and heeled black leather boots. He was standing up in his seat, cupping his hands, with painted black nails, around his mouth, and shouting so loud his throat hurt. 

 

“Kick his ass, Lee!”

 

The last round hasn’t started yet, and Stan stumbles to the side of the boxing ring, leaning over right in front of the blue haired guy with the biggest shit-eating grin anyone’s ever seen. Flash of teeth and quirked lips. “Feelin’ lucky, babe?”

 

“Don’t you know it,” is the reply, and Rick is grinning right back as he kisses the knuckles of Stan's gloves.

 

The blood stained mouth guard goes back in, and Stan vaults himself at his opponent as the third and final round begins. 

 

Left hook, left hook, right hook. Right in the kisser.

 

The guy goes down and doesn’t get up. 

 

Rick is suddenly the loudest one there, and Stans muffled cheering can be heard behind his mouthguard. Despite there being people there to stop onlookers from entering the ring, Rick pushes past them, enters the ring, takes the mouthguard out of Stan’s mouth, and kisses him hard. 

 

“I’ll meet you in the locker room, yeah?”

 

Stan’s good eye lights up and he nods, and Rick slithers back out of the ring. 

 

The other guy left in a huff, a sore looser over his loss to a rookie, so the locker room is empty besides Rick, who is waiting by Stan’s locker when he comes in. He only just opens his locker and puts away his gloves and mouth guard before he can’t stand it anymore and he has Rick up against a locker, his split and bloody lips on Rick’s, his hand up his shirt and in his hair.

 

“Fucking....took you....long enough...” pants Rick. He loves it, seeing Stan like this, raw and so completely in his element. 

 

Stan’s sweat is soaking through Rick’s shirt, so Rick tears it off and leans down to swirl his tongue around one of Stan's nipples. It hardens in his mouth almost instantly and the hand in Rick’s hair tightens. 

 

Rick goes down on his knees and slowly makes his way downwards, licking and kissing and nipping the whole way. He can tell he’s driving Stan mad, and just to top it off he takes Stan in his mouth so slowly he starts to whine. There’s a harsh sigh above him and as much as Rick would love to stay there forever, it’s getting harder and harder to ignore how hard he is.

 

After a minute or two longer, Stan pulls Rick's head back and up and their kisses have gone from sweet and quick to harsh and needy and grunting. Rick’s up against the wall again, his long legs wrapped around Stans waist and Stan reaches down with one hand, grabbing Rick’s cock and there’s a smile in his voice as he whispers “I knew how hard you were, I just wanted to feel it.”

 

“You better do something about it.” Rick’s voice is demanding and heavy and Stan wastes no time in getting Rick’s pants off. He angles and pushes up into Rick, who lets out a string of curses, even more so when Stan pushes his way in to the hilt and actually begins moving. 

 

“Shit....Lee.....fuck.....oooooohhhhhh......”

 

Rick’s sounds are driving him wild, so Stan mutters a quick “Shut up,” and pulls their lips together. The kiss is all tongue and teeth and spit and Stan is muttering dirty little things into Rick’s ear.

 

“I nearly burst out of my pants when you kissed my gloves back there,” he’s saying. “I wanted to fuck you in the ring with everyone watching, everyone cheering.” 

 

Rick doesn’t know how to respond. The images are so filthy it’s like an instant high straight to his bloodstream. He’s so close. He’s so close and so is Stan and all it takes is Rick’s rough whisper of “Yes, please,” to take them both over the edge. Rick comes first, but he rides it out with Stan until he can feel that he, too, is finished.

 

Rick suddenly finds himself boneless against his boyfriend and Stan gives him a moment before gently placing him back on the ground. They’re both shaky and sore and thrilled, the adrenaline still pumping. 

 

They get dressed, occasionally interrupting each other to kiss, and they don’t make it home, both falling asleep in the back of Stan's car. 

 

The hickies Stan proudly wears afterwards like gold medals earn him a great deal of teasing, but also a nickname. Stanley “The Kisser” Pines lives up to his new title, both in the ring and out of it.


End file.
